


Engagement for the Holidays

by thebatman06



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph decides he wants to spend the rest of his life with April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement for the Holidays

Raphael woke up to find his favorite redhead missing. he got out of bed and the smell of eggs hit his nose, he knew then that meant his older brother was Cooking.  
He put on his robe and slippers, he ran into Mikey while walking out of his room. "Sup Bro,going down stairs?" Mikey asked.  
"Yeah,Is Donnie cooking again?" Raph asked. "Yup,April is Down there with him." Mikey said."What's that in your hand,bro?"  
"I'm Gonna Ask April to Marry me." Raphael said smiling at his twin. "Congrats Bro,I'm Happy for you." Mikey said grinning back.  
"I'm gonna do it" Raph said."right now." Raph walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Casey and April were talking while Donatello cooked breakfast. raphael walked up to April.  
"April, Can We Talk?" He Asked her. "Yes,We Can." She Answered. they walked into the LIving room and April Stood in front of Raph.  
"We Have Been together for 4 Amazing years." Raphael Said."Were Here at Casey's Grandpa's Farmhouse and were Spending Christmas here."  
"I've been Thinking we need to take this thing of ours to the Next Level." He said. He lifted up his hand Opened it up,revealing the Velvet Box.  
He Got Down on Bended knee," April Clarice O'Neil,Will you Marry Me?" The Turtle Declared.  
April Screamed Like She did when she first met the Boys. Splinter,Leo, came from their rooms and Mikey,donnie and Casey Came out of the kitchen.  
they were met with the sight of April Kissing Raph and her Showing them the ring. "Good Going Bro,She said Yes." Casey congratulated.  
"so it's Official,Your Stuck with us,April." Splinter said. "I Wouldn't Have it any other way,Master Splinter." She Countered.  
"Well everyone,it's time to eat Breakfast."Donnie said."Come Get it."  
On Christmas Morning,Michelangelo was sitting at the Piano Playing Here comes the bride while Augie Walked April Down the aisle.  
Raphael was Lucky that Grandpa Gill's old Tux fit him well. Donnie was April's Maid of Honor and Casey was Raph's Best Man.  
They Decided to have a Christmas wedding,it was a spur of the moment kinda deal. karai and Her Friend Irma were invited at the last minute.  
but they decided to come. when April made it to the end of the aisle, augie kissed her on the forehead.  
the ancient one officiated the ceremony. the bride and groom Didn't have time to write their vows,they just winged it.  
at the end,everyone went back into the farm house so they could opened presents.  
but raph and April already had a Present,each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Donnie is the Eldest  
> Raph and Mikey are twins and the Middle children  
> Leo is the Youngest.
> 
> part of the 2015 tmnt Secret santa  
> for diporae


End file.
